


wanna be cuddled for like 4 or 5 days

by Thette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, No Sex, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, no details though, references to stalia scalia and daeden, vaguely canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 23:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15278142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Stiles has a bad day, and Derek takes care of him.That's it. That's the fic.





	wanna be cuddled for like 4 or 5 days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyDrace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my lovely, wonderful LadyDrace!
> 
> Title from this Tumblr post: http://cant-thinkofanythingclever.tumblr.com/post/158719940756/wanna-be-cuddled-for-like-4-or-5-days

"You would not believe the day I had," Stiles said, walking into the loft without knocking first. He threw his backpack in the corner by the door and flopped down on the couch. "You wouldn't believe it."

"Try me," Derek said, his arms crossed over his chest. He was standing in the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee, and he was not in the mood to be bothered by a grumpy college student.

"Okay, so. First of all, my alarm didn't go off. And by that, I mean all three of them. I had the phone on silent, so that's my fault, but there's no reason for the clock radio or the analog one to not go off. My attendence in my morning sociology class was shaky before this, and I missed all of it, so now I need to 'meet up for a discussion about my class performance' with my professor. I _like_ this class, and I don't want to fail it. I can't afford failing any more classes."

Derek hummed in sympathy. He knew Stiles would either be up all night researching or sleep until noon, if he was left alone. The three alarm solution was something he had come up with during his senior year in high school, and it had served him well until now.

"It's laundry day on Saturday, so I'm down to my last pair of clean jeans and my last t-shirt, and it was raining outside, and as if it wasn't bad enough to be soaked to the bone, a crappy driver splashed me from a muddy puddle. I've tried to get dry from the inside out, but I can still feel my feet being wet, and it's making me miserable. My packed lunch was ruined, too. And my math textbook, and I can't afford to replace it."

"Stiles," Derek said, in his calmest voice. "Have you eaten at all today?"

"I said my lunch was ruined," Stiles said, and Derek could hear he was close to crying.

Derek turned around, and went to pick some things up from his bedroom. Stiles was shouting from the main room, telling him to come back and calling him a jackass, but Derek just rolled his eyes. He found what he was looking for, and walked back to Stiles. One raised eyebrow made him shut up.

"Towel, sweats, t-shirt, socks. Go take a hot shower, and I'll have dinner ready when you come back."

"Thank you," Stiles said, his whole demeanor suddenly small.

Derek made a cheese omelette with couscous on the side, a reasonably filling meal and very quick to make. When Stiles came out of the shower, looking considerably better, Derek was ready to serve up the food.

"I take it that wasn't everything about your day?" It surprised him that he would invite Stiles to talk more.

"I wish. Scott has been blowing me off lately, and it turns out it's because he's started seeing Malia. He _knows_ how much of a mess our breakup was. He knows I've been trying my best to ignore her as much as possible when we're still in the same pack. And then he goes and starts dating her, and ignores me instead."

Stiles picked at his food, and Derek stared at him until he was eating again.

"Okay, fine, I'll eat your delicious food if you nag me." He did, looking annoyed. "So, in summary, my day has sucked ass, and now I just wanna be cuddled for like four or five days."

Derek kept quiet, but when Stiles had finished his meal, he took Stiles by the hand and led him to the couch. Derek knew he wasn't the best at comfort, but cuddles, he could do. He sat down in the corner of the couch and opened his arms in invitation.

"Seriously?" Stiles looked sceptical.

"I don't think I can offer five days, but I can give you a few hours."

Stiles crawled up beside him, laying his head on Derek's chest. Derek folded him into his arms, sneaking a sniff of his hair. He smelled like them both, like Stiles' base scent covered in Derek's shampoo and laundry detergent. Derek didn't feel like talking anymore. He just wanted the mutual comfort of touch. Nobody had done this with him, not since... Since Braeden, actually, and she wasn't exactly a cuddler. His hand started moving in slow circles across Stiles' back.

"Keep doing that." Stiles tried to get even closer, scooting his butt into Derek's lap.

"Bossy, bossy," Derek joked, but he kept stroking.

The evening light faded into the deep blue darkness of the summer night. They had long since fallen into a comfortable silence, and Derek wanted to stay here, with Stiles in his arms, forever. He leaned down, and kissed the top of Stiles' head.

"If I had known that all I needed to do to get you to kiss me was to have a monumentally shitty day, I would have come here sooner."

Derek smiled into Stiles' hair, and sniffed him again. Pine and musk, and his own scent.

"I've wanted to for a long time, but it hasn't been right until now."

"You're right."

Derek huffed.

"Don't get used to me saying that. Kiss me again?"

And he did. He kissed Stiles on the top of the head, on the forehead, on the cheek, and finally on the mouth. It had been worth waiting for all these long years, to have Stiles in his arms, relaxed and frustrated by normal things. Derek kissed him like they never had done anything else. Stiles' mouth was soft beneath his, slightly open, but neither of them pushed for more. This was what they both wanted now.

Tomorrow? Tomorrow could bring other things.

**Author's Note:**

> Come scream with me on the tumble, where I am [bold-sartorial-statement](http://bold-sartorial-statement.tumblr.com/).


End file.
